Taking Care of Jethro
by Wolfcoto
Summary: A McAbby story with a little Tiva as well. Gibbs and Ducky and one special guest star. Please read and review. I have more chapters wrote just need to edit. My first try at this....
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Care of Jethro**

A McAbby story with a little Tiva as well. Gibbs and Ducky and one special guest star.

My first Fan Fiction. Setting May 2008, I own nothing of the carters or the show, just for fun.

"Hey Abby" McGee

"Hey Timmy" Abby

"Hey you get those samples analyzed for Boss yet?" McGee

"Yup, why'd he send you?" Abby

"Don't know he said to come see if you were done yet?" McGee

Abby looked confused, Gibbs always comes down to see her when he wants the results why did he send Tim? Oh well she though she likes seeing Tim. Tim walks over to the computer station and logs on sending the boss the info on the samples from Abby computer. Abby working on some samples over by her microscope. It was Monday at the office and it was a fun weekend for Abby, she and Tim took Jethro to a new dog park and had lunch in the park, she loved hanging out with them. Tim was busy working on the case a Marine General had been found dead, this time hidden under a computer floor out in Seattle and boss was frustrated at the lack of info he was getting from the field team in Seattle. Boss kept saying he was just going to go there himself and get the info he needed. McGee knew it would be him this Time Tony got to go to Iraq after all.

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab carrying a pack of papers and slaps them down in front of McGee startling him. He passes the Caf-Pow to Abby, she smiles and thanks him.

"McGee, ever been to Seattle?" Jethro ask

"Uh yaw boss why" McGee

"Cause your going with me grab your ready bag and lets go I don't have time to let those people play with my case like this" Gibbs

"Oh Boss what about Jethro I have to arrange some one to watch him" McGee

"Ab's can watch him, right Abs's" Gibbs says as he slaps McGee on the back of the head with the papers. And starts to walks toward the door.

"You good with that Abby" McGee says, he starts to log off the computer

"Of cores, I'll take him to that dog park again, I think he likes it there don't you"

"Ah Ya" McGee stutters. Gibbs was still in the Lab and it always made him awkward the boss knowing they spend so much time together outside of the office. And since he had gotten Jethro Abby had spend almost every Sunday with him and Jethro. He liked it though and it made him smile to think of their time together and Abby and Jethro, she loved that Dog and she was so beautiful with him he had a photo of the two of them on his desktop wrestling in the grass together.

"McGee, you coming or shall I just take Tony" Gibbs

"I'll be right there Boss" McGee snapped out of his trance of Abby and Jethro

"Abs's, I'll call you tonight when I get settled ok, take him out soon as you get home ok?" McGee

"Yes, Timmy of coarse I think I can handle Jethro with out you for a few days" She skips across the lab and hugs him from behind, as he hits log off on the computer. He turns and faces her to hug her back and she whispers in his ear, can he sleep in the bed with me?, ya he sleeps with me as well Abs" She hugs him tighter and Gibbs rolls his eyes and is getting impatient with McGee. Abby sences it and says "Well you'd better get going Timmy, Be safe and talk to you tonight" She brings his head down to her level and kisses him quickly on the cheek.

"Alright, enough grad ass you two lets go McGee" McGee, blushes and he turns toward Gibbs, Abby smacks him on his ass as he walked away. He almost turned around to say hey what was that for but he was to embarrass to do so, and Gibbs didn't look like he had time to waste. Abby hadn't done that in years not since they were together. He couldn't think about that now he had to keep his mind with Gibbs Abby could wait, heck he always has.

CH2

Abby fumbles though her keys and finds McGee apartment key she had had one for years now and always had it with her. She could here Jethro on the other side of the door, she opened it and walked in Tim place was comfy for her and she always liked hanging out here, he had cool video games and she always felt at home. She dropped her bag by the door and shut the door behind her and greeted Jethro, he was happy to see her and desperately need to go for a walk she could tell. She had left the office at 5:30 early for her but knew she needed to get home to Jethro, she had swung by her place to grad a few things and had made it to Tim's by 6:30 and Jethro had been dancing for an hour now she could tell. She grabed his leash and headed out the front door, he seldom pulled but he did this time, guess he had to really go. They made it out the front door of the building and across the street to the park and he quickly relieved himself. Abby loved walking Jethro, Tim always let her hold the leash when they walked him on Sunday together. It had become routine. Abby would show up at 9 and they would grab a coffee and walk Jethro though the Park. Tim would have packed a picnic lunch the night before and they'd spend the whole day in the park together. Abby walked Jethro down to the small pond and sat down at the park bench. Jethro looked up at her almost to ask where Tim was. She smiled down at Jethro she loved having a dog she wished she had been able to keep him herself, but heck it was fun hanging out with Tim. She looked at Jethro who was still looking at her with a puzzled look. She smiled she hadn't told him where Tim had gone or that she'd be caring for him for a bit till Tim got back. She leaned down and told Jethro that Daddy had to go to Seattle for a bit with Gibbs and she was going to stay with him till he got back. Jethro seamed to like the idea he lifted his paw and placed it on her lap. She smiled… It was starting to get later and she was hungry, plus Tim would be calling soon.

She got up and walked back to his apartment and hung up the leash and looked in the fridge, "hmmm what are we going to have for dinner Jethro" Abby asked like the dog knew. Abby saw Tim had some cold cuts left over from the picnic he made seamed he also had some pasta salad left. She made herself a sandwich and walked over to the computer and bumped the mouse to activate it, Timmy never turned his main computer off. The screen came up and there she was with Jethro in the park, She loved that photo Tim had took it the week before and she hadn't got a copy yet from him. She smiled and looked over to Jethro who was lying on the floor a few feet from her feet "look Jethro it's us" She looked around his desktop for a game to play and loaded one up. She sat there for a few hours till finally Tim called.

She jumped when the phone rang she had gotten lost in the game and didn't realize it was almost 10pm. "Hey Timmy" she answer the phone. "Hey Abby" He sounded tired. Sorry to call so late I just got to the room, Boss is sending you some stuff to run first thing in the am you should get it by 10" he says. " Ok Tim I'll keep my eye's open for it, and call you two as soon as I get the results" The line grew silent for a few seconds and she could hear Gibbs in the background talking about how big of pain it was working with the Seattle Marina. Tim came back on "sorry Abby, seams there's some big convection going on in Seattle and all the hotels where booked me and Gibbs have to share a room and He's a little stressed at the lack of hospitality the local Marines are giving us. So how's Jethro?" McGee "He's Good Tim we went for a walk to the pond I told him daddy was in Seattle and I would be taking care of him for a few days" Tim smiled he loved Abby calling him daddy, even if it was for a dog. "Did you eat yet Tim?" "Not yet me and Boss have Pizza being delivered soon" "So what you doing Abby? " Tim seamed to have relaxed a bit and she missed not talking to him today so she told him about making a sandwich and finding the photo on his desktop and reminded him she wanted a copy to put on her desktop also, and that she had been playing some game for the last 3 hours and forgot how late it was… McGee smiled he loved talking to Abby they could talk for hours it seamed about nothing and about everything. She was telling him about Ziva and that Tony and her had invited her to go see some movie tomorrow tonight and he could come as well if he was home by then. He said that would be fun Abby but I don't think I'll be home for a few days the way things are going. She sounded a little sad when he told her that. He promised that all four of them would go out soon as he got back though. She said ok and went back to telling him that Ducky had taught her some new tricks with fingernail scrapings and such, Tim interrupted and said "hey Abs I got to go the pizza is here and Gibbs giving me the wrap it up sign." "Ok Tim talk to you tomorrow." "Bye Abby" "Bye Timmy". She hung up the phone and walked into his bedroom. She'd stayed here many times but never with out Tim. She changed into a tank top and climbed into bed and Jethro jumped up and laid at the foot of the bed and she fell asleep.

McGee paid for the Pizza and sat it down on the Table. Gibbs opened the box and dove in he joined him they were starved. "So McGee, how's mom doing with Jethro with out you" McGee just smirked "Thanks Boss" "No Problem McGee", he said as he inhaled another slice. "So seriously how is Abby?" Good Tim said and precedes to tell Gibbs about Abby learning new stuff from Ducky. Gibbs Smiled he loved his team he was a hard ass but it was his job. McGee proceed to next tell him about the Movie date he'd be missing with Tony and Ziva. Gibbs eyebrow rose at that. "So Tim seams you 4 have forgotten rule number 12 lately" Gibbs says in a more seroirs tone. "Ah what Boss we just going to go see a movie together what's wrong with that?" Nothing McGee just seams you and Abby are spending more and more time together lately and just wanted you to know why I created rule 12." Gibbs says while takinga sip of water. McGee quickly says"Cause of the Director right" That seamed to both annoy and catch Gibbs off guard a little he knew the team suspected a history but didn't expect anyone to bring it up that bluntly and especially not McGee. "Ya McGee the director, hey I just don't want you to get hurt ok McGee just lets drop it for now." Gibbs says while he grabs another slice of Pizza his fourth now "Ya sorry boss didn't mean to bring up the past" McGee says and drinks the last of his glass of water, wishing maybe he hadn't been so blunt. "I wish it was only the past McGee, but the past is never the past when you leave things the way we did." Gibbs got up and walked to the bathroom. McGee wondered what the boss met but knew not to ask their talk had gone a direction it never had before, almost made him smile to think the boss might be looking at him as a sort of friend. He sat there awhile thinking about Abby again he had to get her out of his mind but couldn't. His new dog Jethro hadn't helped and now the boss was concerned. He walked over to the bed, thankfully they had two beds at least. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed and just laid there thinking about what the boss had said and wondering what he meant by how he and the director had left things he knew there was energy between both of them it was more apparent from the director but he saw it from Gibbs as well. He and Abby were different he thought, they been there and gone back to friends and all seamed ok, except he'd never find someone if he kept comparing every girl to her. Lately he'd given up dating and stuck to just being single it was easier that way anyhow. He finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Abby woke up early and took Jethro for a quick walk before heading off to the office. She wanted to be in early like normal as not only did she know Gibbs would be sending her more evidence to process but she didn't want to change her routine. She arrived at 6am sharp and had brought Jethro with her, she hadn't asked but knew the Director would be ok with it as long as he behaved and stayed in her office /desk area and didn't make a seen. She walked him out the elevator and past Ziva's and Tony's desk neither would be in for a while yet. The director was in she could tell the lights in her office were on and she could see movement. She decided to take Jethro up to see Jenny as Jenny loved Jethro and she was wondering why the director was in so early. She walked up the stairs and tapped on the door. The director said come in Abby. She opened the door and dropped Jethro's leash and he jotted over to greet Jenny. The director liked Jethro and liked his name as well it always made her smile a thoughtful smile.

"I was hoping you'd bring him in today," Jenny said

"So it's ok," Abby asked smiling knowing it would be.

"Of coarse it is" rubbing Jethro head and reaching in her draw and pulling out a doggy biscuit she had left over from when he had been here a few days ago while doing a demo for some upcoming trainees.

"So Director what you doing in so early?" Abby said while sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. Abby wasn't usually this chatty with the director but Jethro always made it easy for the two to connect, and Abby was lonely with out Gibbs and McGee around.

"Well as you know Gibbs and McGee have gone out to Seattle to gather info on the General and seams the General has just got back from Afghanistan and well to be honest there so much paperwork request to get access to his info and what he did and did not do … I've been here all night."

"Oh well you should go home and get some sleep then" Abby says while twirling her pig tails

"Abby I grabbed a nap a few hours back and there's a 9am conference call with Gibbs and McGee in the Stat room so I'll just grab more coffee and wait till tonight".

"Well I'd better get down to the lab, Gibbs is sending me some stuff to work on first thing this morning so I want to be ready when it get's here." Abby said as she called Jethro over to her side and clipped the leash on him.

"Hey Abby" the Director said as she reached for the door.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jenny ask while checking her latest e-mails

"What is it director?" Abby asked pausing for a moment

"Can you bring Jethro by my office say around 11?" Jenny asks while still reading e-mail.

"Sure" Abby asked turning toward the director. She paused to ask why but decided not to the director looked evolved in whatever e-mail she was reading and Abby was sure it was just to show off to one of her friends. The Director like the ideal of having Jethro in the office anyhow and had fought Gibbs on it to the point of saying she was the one in the chair not him. Abby didn't like the fact that the she had caused some type of power struggle between them but Gibbs seamed to not blame her so she left the subject alone and hadn't brought Jethro in to try and make admen's with Gibbs

Abby left and walked down to the Elevator and into her lab. She walked Jethro into her office and unclipped his leash and left the door open but told him to stay she even laid a rug down she had in the other room for him to lie on. Abby walked over and turn on her computers and other toys she smiled as they all hummed as they booted. Today would be a long day, but Jethro would make it fun. It was 9:02 when she heard the elevator door binged and Tony showed up around the corner carrying a small box,

"This came overnight express for you from McGeek, Gibbs said to make sure you got it as soon as it arrived". Tony said while looking down the room to where Jethro was laying quietly by Abby desk.

"Thanks Tony" Abby said smiling and taking the box and opening in a hurry. There were 6 different bags with evidence that needed to be processed and an envelope labeled "Abby" and a little box with a blue bow on it. She opened the box first thinking it was a present from Timmy. It was a small cookie with a card that read "Seattle finest Dog Biscuits". She smiled and took the dog biscuit out of the box and called Jethro over

"Here you go, from daddy seams he misses you" She stuck the card in her pocket she'd read it once Tony the nosy was gone.

Tony laughed, "Seams McGee has fallen in love" Abby ignored Tony she got annoyed by his insensitivity to Tim and Jethro. Abby knew Tony was just jealous that McGee had a dog and all.

Abby took one of the samples and began to examine it.

Tony turned and said "well I got to get ready there's a 9am call with Gibbs and McDoggy" Winking at Abby as she walked over to her mass spectrometer. Abby smiled and waved bye as she punched some buttons. Tony left the office and walked toward the Elevator.

He was gone almost 5 mins and Abby remembered the note from Tim and reached into her pocket and retrieved the envelop. The card was simple it was from The Dog Biscuit Bowtie and had a German Sheppard Puppy on the front and it's nose was zoomed in. She opened it and had single pressed purple wild flower between the cards. Wrote was "Take good care of our boy and had to send you something" he didn't even sign it Abby smiled he didn't need to. She took out the flower and tore a small petal off it and placed it on a slide and smiled a sneaky smile. She would analyze the flower later if she had time and include the results in her findings mess with Timmy a bit just to keep him on his toes. Abby smiled and placed the flower and card back in the envelope. She like him called Jethro their boy, and again flashed back to her memories of the picnic. She wanted to call him and say thanks and all but knew she needed to keep on task and would tell him tonight.

CH4

It was almost 11 and Abby had completed 4 of the Evidence bags McGee had sent her And the other were running. She called him on the com, hopped he was at his computer and not his cell she wanted to see him. Abby knew she'd become more fond of Tim lately and just decided to go with it for now she didn't intent to but she knew what was going on in her heart but just tried to ignore it for now and enjoy it at the same time it made her feel warm ad fuzzy to think of Tim and she liked it, she new it was bad news, she wished Kate was here she'd ease Abby's mind and heart.

"Hey Abby what you got" Tim answered and jolted Abby back, Tim was on his cell only his photo came up on her com.

"Looks like sample 3 and 4 are a match to a Lieutenant stationed in San Diego. He's in the Air Force and has been stationed in Germany for the last 2 years, just got back to San Diego 3 days ago he's on a 90 day pass seams his wife is due to give birth any day now. Don't know what he's doing in Seattle sending you his info and such now". Abby spouts out.

"And the first sample I sent who does that belong to?" Tim asked annoyed she'd given him the 3rd and 4th sample before the first.

"Your General Tim". "Though you knew that both Samples 1 and 2 belong to your General." Abby was a bit annoyed that Tim was short with her but figured he was under pressure.

"Thanks Abby talk to you later, call me soon as you get the other 2 ok." Tim said in a slight apologetic voice.

"Sure Tim" Abby said as she heard one of her toys beeping from across the room, and hurried to the machine to get the results.

Tim hung up and felt bad for being so short with her she sounded so lively on the phone, and he'd been short and harsh to her, but he had the boss breathing down his neck all morning asking him if Abby had called yet with the results. He didn't get it Gibbs usually just calls Abby himself, but lately Gibbs had been making McGee his go between at work with Abby and Ducky and the added reasonability was nice but also made him a little stressed. McGee explained the finding to Gibbs and started to research the Lieutenant in San Diego from Sample 3 and 4.

Abby looked at her screen it was 5 till 11. She had to go she promised the director she'd have Jethro in her office by 11. Abby walked into her office removed her lab coat and grabbed Jethro leash. She headed up the elevator and toward the director's office making sure Jethro walked in behind her when she knocked on the door. Come in Abby. Abby this is General Hoenicke" "Nice to meet you sir, this is Jethro" Abby said as she brought Jethro around to meet him. General Hoenicke leaned down and petted Jethro on the head and Jethro raised his paw to greet him. The General took his paw and shook it happily. "So this is the Jethro you told me about, a lot more polite than the last one I met" He smiled and the director smiled back at the General. "Well Jenny shall we go get something to eat I'm starved and I have to get out to Seattle by this evening. " The General said as he rose from his chair.

"Your welcome to come along Abby" the director said as Abby headed toward the door with Jethro.

"Thanks Director but I always bring my lunch and have 2 more samples for Gibbs to do and I'd like to have them done by lunch time his time." Abby turns toward the General. "Well nice to meet you Abby says as she leaves the room"

"Nice to meet you as well Abby and you as well Jethro" The General says and smiled as Abby walked Jethro out of the room.

Abby decided to swing by and say hi to Ziva to see what movie they would go see tonight and tell her Tim couldn't make it. Abby walked up to Ziva desk and Ziva was on the phone and held up a finger asking her to wait a sec.

"Hey Abby and hello to you to Jethro" Ziva said as she hung up the phone and put her hand out shake Jethro paw. Abby liked it when Jethro offered his paw out she though it was very officer like of him. "So what movie are we going to see?" Abby asked very excited

"It's called Jaws, seams to be a classic it's on my list of American film culture and Tony knows a little place that it's playing for free tonight." Ziva says as she picks up a list of paper on her desk.

"Well what time and where shall I meet you?" Abby asked looking around the office it seamed quite with Gibbs and McGee gone.

"Tony" Ziva called out.

Tony came around the corner looking all smiles, "Yes, what is it Ziva"

Abby wants to know what time the movie is and where to meet us" Ziva says to him

"Yes, meet us at Ziva's it's on the way I'll pick you two girls up at 6:45 pm" Tony dropped a bag of food on Ziva's desk.

Ziva peeked into the bag almost scared. "Don't worry it's what you ordered" Tony said while sitting down at his desk

"Sorry Abby didn't know you'd be out of your lab I would have brought you something," Tony said as he stuffed a greasy burger in his mouth and the tomato slipped out onto the floor.

Jethro looked at Abby with hopeful eyes "Go ahead clean up Tony's mess" Jethro gobbled up the tomato on the floor and Tony smiled he liked having Jethro in the office though it was cool the director let him come in. Couldn't understand why Gibbs was so grouchy about the dog.

"So you know Tim won't be back tonight for the Movie" Abby announced as Tony gobbled the last bite of his burger.

"Yaw Boss is gona have him in Seattle for another few days, good thing though McScary doesn't like boats and there's a lot of boats in this movie". Tony says while slurping down some soda.

"I've seen Jaw's Tony, long time ago though" being sarcastic to Tony yet reassuring Ziva she wanted to go. Ziva and Tony had been spending almost as much time as her and McGee and she could tell when Ziva asked her to go it was more for support than anything. Abby didn't really get it though after all she was pretty sure Ziva liked Tony and pretty sure that Ziva had already crossed the same line her and Tim had long time ago. She didn't know why she'd been asked along but liked the idea of feeling wanted by Ziva. It took Abby and Ziva along time to get along Abby was slow to get close to another agent after Kate's death. Ziva wasn't Kate though and Abby reminded her self that. She was fun though in her own way. And Tony had always been like a big annoying brother to her and she could tell in his mind things between him and Ziva were changing and that perplexed her. Tony was a player but they all had seen a new side to him. Had he changed? Abby didn't know what to make of it.

"Ok well see you at 6:45 at Ziva's" Abby said as she walked away remembering that she'd left one of the samples running and it should been done by now and she wanted to look up that flower as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 5

Abby arrived in her Lab and found her baby's all beeping frantically at her she ran to them and hit a variety of buttons as the beeps slowly stopped she then took Jethro off the leashes who had hid in the far corner of her lad to avoid the noise. It was almost noon her time that gave her 3 hours till noon in Seattle. She gathered her results from her machines and did some quick research on the flower. She prepared the results for samples 5 and 6 and then added the results of the flower in at the end. She sat back in her chair and smiled done and 2 hours ahead of time. She looked down at the clock she was hungry but knew she should first send them off to Tim and Gibbs. She hit the Send button and called Tim on her Com. He answered this time from his computer his forehead and face appearing on her screen before he spoke.

"Hey Ab's what you got" Tim looked up giving his best smile

"Well just sent you the results, Tim looks like sample 5 and 6 are some form of metals, I sent you a list of possible links and such." Abby said smiling back

"Thanks, got it right here" Tim says as he starts to read tough the report from Abby.

"Silver, plating seams a strange combo with Iron" Tim says as he reads on.

"Yaw that what I thought" Abby says as she see's Gibbs approaching from the rear.

"Hey Ab's what you got for us" Gibbs says as he sips his coffee

"I just sent it all to Tim Gibbs, seams that samples 5 and 6 were both the same Silver and Iron" Abby says worried Gibbs might see the flower info and not find it as funny as she did.

"Viola Abunca" Says Gibbs what is that?

Abby shrank in her chair that was for Timmy's eyes to see not Gibbs.

"Uhhh it's a flower Gibbs, it was for Timmy not related to the case, sorry " Abby said wishing the Com would disconnect so she could hide from both him and Tim's view.

Abby could see Tim sinking in the chair, as Gibb grabs the mouse from Tim's hand.

"Seams to be poisonous, causing severe stomach and intestinal upset, as well as nervousness and respiratory and circulatory depression" Gibbs reads as he smiles and Tim try's to slip away.

"Well Ab's seams Timmy and I got some work to do he will call you tonight" Gibb says Gibb places his hand on Tims shoulder and sits him back in his chair.

Abby smiles at Gibbs and Gibbs hits the button ending the Com call.

Abby turns to Jethro look like I got Daddy in trouble, Jethro comes over and sit bye Abby side and places his paw on her knee.

Gibbs releases McGee mouse and stands up as McGee opens a window and begins researching Silver and Iron uses.

"So what's up with the flower McGee" Gibbs ask enjoying making McGee squirm.

"Um uh I sent it along with the samples I sent Abby last night and a treat for Jethro from the Dog treat store across from the Hotel. It was just a flower boss, she gets jealous if I send others gift and not her something." McGee said wishing Gibbs would drop it.

"Jealous hmmm I see, so you sent Jethro a treat and her a flower" Gibbs said sipping his coffee and hovering over McGee.

"Yaw Boss" McGee answered wishing he would drop the subject.

"That is it McGee just a dog treat and a flower" Gibbs said still hovering over McGee causing McGee to loose all train of though.

"And a card" McGee answered in a quite voice knowing it was best to just get it over with and he quit typing and turned to face the Boss. He knew the boss wasn't gona drop it and he figured it was better to face the music now so he could get on with his work.

"Did she analyze the Dog treat as well" Gibbs asked as McGee turned to face him.

"Probably" McGee said wondering how far the boss would go with this.

"That's sweet McGee" Gibbs said walking away from McGee Desk he'd done it, Made McGee squirm, Tony would be proud, now there was work to do.

Tim turned back to his screen and continued his research. His though were it was sweet Abby had analyzed the flower and sent him the results. He wished Gibbs hadn't seen it though and hoped it wouldn't get back to Tony. He would hear about it for months if it did. He wondered if Abby had noticed the card and what she thought. He missed Jethro he noticed funny, the same dog who he swear he didn't want he missed. Life is funny he thought…..

Chapter 6

Two days had passed and Abby had bought Jethro into work both days but knew that Gibbs and Tim was due back today so she figured she leave Jethro at home incase she had to go to the base to retrieve them. Bringing Jethro to the base would be a pain since the other dogs and him had a few ego issues. Abby smiled guess he has something's in common with his namesake. Abby walked though the door to the office and Ducky was there at Gibbs desk looking franticly for something.

"What you lose Ducky" Abby asked as Ducky turned and looked like he wasn't up to anything.

"Um returning Gibbs stapler" Ducky said trying to look innocent.

"Ok Ducky if you say so" Abby smiled as she walked to the elevator knowing good and well he was lying.

Abby worked until 15:00 and then decided to call Gibbs. McGee had not returned one of her calls and she was trying not to worry. McGee told her last night when they talked that they were done in Seattle since they had proved the Air force Lieutenant had placed the General there in the floor seamed his wife had confessed to him who the father of her soon to be baby really was. Pretty simple and boring case forensic sided but getting the Air force and Marines to work together on a case was less than that. McGee told her they expected to be in around 13:00 and he would call her when they where getting on the plane. McGee always took her calls no matter what.

Gibbs answered in a quite voice. "Yah Abby what you need"

Where are you two McGee told me you'd be to the base by 13:00 and it's 15:00 now and he isn't answering his phone and I-" Abby didn't get to finish before Gibbs interrupted

"Hey I'll call you back in 5 mins" And Gibbs hung up on her.

She walked back in forth in her office pacing what was wrong why had Gibbs been whispering now she was worried she grabbed her cell and went up to Tony's desk he'd know. She arrived and there sat Tony on the phone. He didn't look happy. Abby turned toward Ziva and she also was on the phone and looked annoyed. Abby looked around and Tony waved her over. He hit the mute button on his phone and whispered to her.

"Looks like your Timmy is in a little trouble with the Air force. The director and Gibbs are trying to clear it up now but seams he hacked his way though one to many system this time Ab's." Tony said as he returned to his phone call. Abby went over to Tim's desk and sat down in his chair, and logged on to his computer and IM'd Tony with what is going on. It seamed like forever but was only 5 mins. Finally Tony was off the phone. Tony looked over to her and Abby wheeled Tim's chair over to Tony's desk.

"So what is going on Tony and why won't McGee answer his phone he always answers his phone Tony and I call-

Tony smiled and placed a finger on Abby's lips. "Shhh your babbling and I can't tell you what is going on when you babbling like this" Abby calmed down and Tony removed his finger.

"Seams your Timmy is in bit of a bind see the Airforce doesn't like their systems hack though and well you know McGeek he would hack though anything for boss."

Abby then heard Ziva "yes I'll send it right over" Ziva hung up on what seamed to be a very big conference call.

Abby looked at Tony who smiled "He will be Fine Ab's. Just politics for Gibbs pissing off the Airforce and some Major. Jenny says they have never gotten along." Tony said smiling.

Ziva didn't look happy she looked worried. Abby got up and walked to Ziva's desk.

"What he do excatcly?" Abby asked pearing into Ziva's computer screen.

"Oh hacked his way into some top secret files again this time he got caught though looks like." Ziva said sending some files the director asked for over.

Tim never got caught what was going on. Abby looked at Tony

"Well keep me in the loop I'm part of this team too you know I'd like to know when something like this happends maybe I could have helped or something." Abby said as Tony reached back to his phone and started to dial another number

"Relaxe Ab's I told you Gibbs will have your Timmy home tonight I promise" Abby stormed off she didn't like the sarcasim in Tony's voice and she was worried about Tim. He never got caught what happened.

Her cell rang as she entered the elevator. "Hey Gibbs" she answered.

"Hey Ab's sorry I didn't call you earlier seams McGee left behind some way for the Airforce to track that he had been search though serect files while looking for the investgation and just as we were leaving today they arrested him. But don't worry just a bunch of Majors throwing there weight around I'll have him home soon." Gibbs said in a reassuring voice. Abby was suspisis. Why was everyone trying to make this sound like it wasn't a big deal and if it wasn't why could she not talk to Tim. She didn't like this. Everyone protecting her. She thought to herself seams strange they are all more worried about me being upset then the fact that poor Timmy was being integrated by some Airforce Majors who are just Jelous that he broke into there system.

"oh ok well call me I'll come get you when you land if you still want" Abby said feeling werid now.

"If it's not to late other wise we will just call for a car" Gibbs said

"Is there anything I can do to help Gibbs?" Abby asked wanting to help Tim out and keep busy.

"Not really Ab's, I'm pretty much out of the loop on this and it's in the director and McGee's hands. In the end, they will have to let him go, after all he was only following orders and those orders where mine"

You sure there is nothing I can do to help?" Abby asked almost pleading for something to do.

"We can talk about that later Ab's, I got to go ok. He will be fine" Her heart hit the ground what did Gibbs mean by we can talk about it later.

She went back to her computer only to see McGee send her a hidden message on her screen "sorry talk later" flashed in a error message on her screen McGee had done that before she new it was from him. He did it a lot to let her know when someone was coming down to her lab if their mood was bad or something. It was his little system. She wondered how he did it all the way from Seattle and how he had access to a computer if he was in so much trouble. Oh well she tough and hit the x to make the message go away. They'd talk tonight and she'd find out then what happened.

It was 20:45 and Gibbs had called her twice saying they were about to leave now, just to call back 10 min's later telling her they'd been delayed again. Gibbs didn't seam upset with Tim. Abby thought that was good, she knew Tim would be stressed that he had disappointed Gibbs. Abby finally sat down at Tim's computer again and started to play a game when another error message came up. "Still here stay night see you later please" She read it twice as it didn't read well Tim was usually good at making sure his messages were clear but this one wasn't very Tim like.

She finally clicked it away and looked down at Jethro. She started to go back to her game and her cell rang, she answered it right away and paused, as not to sound to excited, it was Gibbs again.

"So Abby seams they want to now take apart his cell phone, they think he might have some sort of bug in it or something, heck I don't know what they are all going on about I've answered every thing they have came across against McGee with I authorized him to do it. I have said yes to every one of them so they have nothing. To be honest I have no idea what I've been saying I authorized him to do, though McGee gona have a lot to explain when they let him go. " Gibbs was rambling now

"He said it's gona be late Gibbs" Abby said possibly interrupting him

"You talked to him? How Abby they won't let me even see him" Gibbs said annoyed she knew something he didn't

"Quite boss they could be listening" Abby said not wanting to explain McGee's messaging system to him right now especially over the phone.

"Oh ok Ab's well I understand and will talk with you later. And yes, we will call a car it will be late I guess" Gibbs got off the phone.

Maybe McGee had managed to allow him to call her saying it was personal and all. He wasn't angry at McGee heck McGee had never been caught before it was bound to happen sometime he knew it. He just wishes Tim had been more carful working around the Air force. This was mainly in Jenny's court and better off she was charming and they needed that when politic was the game. Gibbs knew they'd let him go and all would be well in a few days. He knew Jenny would fix it soon as she talked with the right people. Mean while all he could do was sit here in this room waiting for them to let Tim go.

It was 9:30 when Tim walked though the door holding his cell phone in a million little pieces. He looked frazzled and tired. Gibbs stood up and walked over he put his arm on McGee's shoulder and smiled

"We get you a new one tomorrow Tim" Gibbs never called him Tim, it comforted Tim, Gibbs being angry was most of his stress in the integration.

McGee looked up did you call Abby and tell her he asked? Yaw but she said she already knew you'd be home late. Yaw sent her a few messages while I was showing the fed's how I managed to break though their system and all. " Mc gee said as he placed the pieces of his phone in his pocket.

"I won't even ask how, I've heard to much techno babble for one day" Gibbs said and walked out the door.

McGee smiled and walked down the hall toward the exit sign with his boss. They took the next flight back to Quantico and had landed by 10:45pm. Gibbs had already called a car and it was waiting on the tar mat when there plane arrived. McGee grabbed his bag and headed to the car it was nice to see a face he knew the driver, it was one of their people finally someone he knew. Gibbs got in on the other side.

"So McGee tell me how'd you get caught?" McGee was waiting for this he knew Gibbs would ask.

"Well boss seamed I forgot to jump enough severs before entering their mainframe though 13 would be enough but didn't figure in the fact that it didn't matter how many severs I jump from they were watching me from the beginning, I didn't stand a chance boss they watched everything I did, they just let me do it. In the end one of the guys General Honicke told me they decided to learn from me. I guess they wanted to see what I could do they'd heard I was the best and they still don't understand how I got though it, but I showed them several times and they said it wasn't possible. I showed more people how than I'd like to think about today." McGee stated to the boss leaning his head against the window it had been raining almost soothing to hear the rain against the window.

Gibbs sat in silence for a moment tired himself.

"So they were just playing you McGee, they knew you were hacking their system but wanted to see what you could do" Gibbs asked and stated

"yup boss sounds like it" McGee said trying to stay awake

"And your cell phone?" Gibbs asked?

"Well not really sure some of the guys seamed to like me and some were really upset with me. I think the ones who were on my side or our side had to let the others give me a hard time. The General Hoenicke, he was the one who finally let me go he told the others. Look it's late and he was tired and if they had more question they could arrange a meeting or something at a later date and he was releasing me. He then turned and said I could leave, so I did." McGee said and leaned his head back against the window. They rode in silence for a few more minutes till Gibbs spoke up again

"So you weren't distracted McGee" Gibbs finally asked

"Distracted with what boss?" McGee asked sitting up again

Gibbs gave him a fatherly look and smiled "Abby, McGee Abby"

"Oh" McGee was speechless he didn't know what to say to Gibbs he didn't know what to say at all.

"That's ok McGee I've been where you are, I understand just try and stay focused on work, it will give way McGee she's coming around you know" McGee looked out the window not sure whether to respond or what to say, it was awkward having boss know his personal stuff especially with Abby. Gibbs though of her as a daughter and he knew it, everyone knew it.

McGee turned and looked Gibbs in the eye.

"You think so" McGee asked looking like he could sleep right there in the car.

"she is different lately with you If I can see that, you surly can." Gibbs smiled and Tim smiled back.

"Just worried she'll run again if I say anything" Tim says breaking the silence

"Then don't Tim, just go with the flow enjoy her and don't rush it, oh and keep the dog" Gibbs said as the driver pulled up to McGee place.

"of course" Tim smiled he knew Gibbs was being funny. Yes Jethro had given them a reason to be close again, but he knew they where both just looking for a reason, he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim arrived home tired it was late and Gibbs told him to be in at 7 tomorrow to finish the report before on his hacking incident before the director got in at 9. Tim could wait to hit his pillow and sleep, it had been a long week.. He slipped his key in the lock and turned it slowly and quitly hoping to not wake Jethro or Abby. He made it in the door and turned to shut it when Jethro came charging to him, exsited he was home jumping and squeking with delight.

"Good to see you as well Boy" Tim said quitly hoping it would calm Jethro.

"Now be quite Jethro we don't want to wake Abby" Tim's mind wondered to the thought of Abby, she would be fast asleep in his bed and he would have to try and fall asleep lying next to her with his mind racing as it always did when she slept over, sharing a bed was easy for Abby but not for Tim. But tim also was glad she was there.

He untied his shoes's and slipped them off, and walked quitly to his bedroom. There she was sound asleep in his bed, and of corse on his side. He smiled to himself, yes they had side of the bed, that meant something to him. He slipped his cloths off and draped them on the chair in the corner. He then crawled into bed, on her side of corse. Before he could lie down fully Abby turned over and spoke.

"Timmy, your home" Abby said snuggling up to Tim, as he finished laying down.

"Ya, sorry to wake you go back to sleep now, it's late." Tim said as Abby lied her head on his should and he held her back. It was nice holding her like this, in his arms. Abby drifted back to sleep and Tim did as well.

The next morning the alarm woke them early and Tim reached over her to turn it off. He lied back down Abby still in his arms. His mind was racing again, back to what Gibbs had said. Abby started to stir and stuggled even closer to him he cuddled back holding her tight.

"We missed you Timmy" Abby said looking up at him.

"I missed you 2 as well" Tim said wishing he could call in today and just lay her all day holding her.

"So Gibbs wants you in early, I take it" Abby said

"ya, I have to be in at 7" Tim said

"Oh, so we better get up then, I want to walk Jethro before we leave." Abby said turning to get up. Tim didn't want to but he released her and she sprung out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a quick show Tim, k" Abby said as Tim heard the shower turn on. She never shut the bathroom door when she was there, told him once it wasn't necessary they had both seen each other before. But for Tim it made him uncomfy still but he had gotten use to it. He layed there in bed, he decied he'd get up when Abby was done with her shower, he wanted one as well. He must have falled back asleep.

"Tim, you getting up?" Abby asked appearing at his dresser in a towel, looking for something to wear.

"Ya sorry fell back asleep" Tim said getting up and heading to the bathroom. Tim jumped in the shower.

"Timmy, I'm taking Jethro for a walk" Abby said opening the shower curtain to tell him. Thankfully he was fully soaped and under the shower and didn't have time to feel akward before she walked briefly out the bathroom.

Ch-8

They arrived at work 15min till 7 to find Gibbs already there and the Director as well. The two of them where sitting at Gibbs desk, both staring into his computer screen. Gibbs and Jenny sat up and locked eyes with McGee and Abby as they walked into the bullpen.

"Mornign Boss, Morning Direcotr" McGee said trying to avoid eye contact and disappear behind his desk and computer screen.

"Not so fast McGee" Gibbs said walking towards McGee's desk. "Seams we have ourselves a little problem.

"Uh what's that Boss" Tim said as he logged into his computer. Tim Computer screen went blank and power down.

"What's going on Boss" Tim said loking up as Abby disappread back into the Elevator.

"Abby, not so fast, I want to talk to you as well." Gibbs said not lifting his eyes from McGee.

"Sure Boss" Abby said walking toward Tim's desk.

"Seams, the Airforce isn't satisfied with your integration yesterday they are on their way here now and they are bring the CIA and Homeland with them. They thing you have been sharing information you hack into with someone." Gibbs said hovering over Tim's desk , before the Boss could finish Jenny spoke.

"Sorry Agent McGee but we are ordered to detain you to an integration room until their arrival and even we aren't allowed to question you till they get here. So please don't make this any hard on any of us and hand over your gun, badge and follow me to the interrogation room."

"Madam Director, I would and have never" Jenny placed her figure over his lips to hush him.

"Timothy, please keep quite. I told you we aren't allowed to question you." The director escorted Tim to the integration room.

Abby stood in shock at Tony's desk afraid to come to close. Timmy was innocent and she new it just a big misunderstanding she new but she also knew how thing like this could get ugly and how Timmy could lose his job even being innocent.

"Boss, you wanted me" Abby said quitly as she whatched McGee being escorted down the hall.

"Dam it Ab;s" Gibbs shouted as he hit McGee's desk with his fist.

"What Boss" Abby asked not sure how to react, the boss seamed agree with her as well and she could make it out why.

"Abby, I need you to have a seat at Ziva's desk and don't touch anything, especially the computer." Gibbs said not making any eye contact with her, and walking back up towards MTAC.

Abby sat down at Ziva's desk and then noticed the secret service men standing at the top of the stairs leading to MTAC. She knew then she to was in trouble but didn't know what kind.

A few moment later Tony showed up not looking happy at all, his hair was not fully combed and he looked rather tired. He walked quickly to his desk and avoided all eye contact with Abby. Abby wanted to cry now Tony was angry with her and no one would tell her what was going on.

"Tony" Abby whispered trying to get his attention

"Ab's I can't talk to you right now sorry, ok" Tony said in a loud voice making sure the SS could hear him.

The director showed back up from integration and approached Abby.

"Ab's I'm afraid Agent McGee in some trouble and well since you have been staying at his place the last week they want to speak to you as well. So if you don't mind I think it's in everyone's best interest if you wait in one of the integration rooms till they get here, ok Ab's" Jenny said in a very compassionate voice as she escorted Abby into the other integration room.

It seamed like hours, but finally the door to the integration room opened. Abby was glad to see Gibbs, but not the 2 guys he brought with him. Gibbs handed her a Café-Pow. "thought you could use this Ab's" Gibbs said as he handed her the drink.

"These men would like to ask you a few questions Abby, just tell them the truth and I'm sure this will all be over soon." Gibbs said sitting down next to Abby.

The 2 men sat across from Abby and opened a file.

"Miss Srosco, can you tell us where you have been staying these last few nights"

"Yes, I have been staying at Agent McGee's house taking care of Jethro" Abby said, both agents eyebrowns raised.

"his dog, his name is Jethro. I named him that after.." That won't be nessary miss, we know you have been staying there with his dog.

"Then why did you"

"Ab' s just answer the questions" Gibbs said.

"Miss while at Agent McGee's house did you use any of his computers?"

"of corse, I always play on Timmy's computers, they are way cooler than mine"

"What did you do on his computers mama?"

"Well, lets see. I checked my e-mail, surfed the net a bit and played a few games."

"mama we are going to need more detail than just surfed the net, exactly where did you go?"

Abby proceed to tell the agent all the places she had been, they where quite interested to be honest probly because they thought it was all a bit strange to hear Abby talk about the role playing games she visited and the gothic and vampires, to be honest Gibbs was the one who finally stopped her.

"Agents as you can hear she spends a lot of time on the internet, doing harmless things can we get on with your questions please, I would like to do something today beside watch my people get integrated over what video games they play." Gibbs said annoyed.

"Ok, mama during McGee time in Seattle did he ever contact you though his computer or send you anything."

"well yes" Abby looked at Gibbbs

"go on explain miss"

"He sent me a few error messages"

"error messages, what are they"

"Well it's really basic you see you can send a simple message that pop's up on someone computer, it looks like an error message you get when your computer not happy. It's really quick and simple all you need is the computer IP address or computer name on the network. It's really basic like an IM but doesn't require one to log in or onto a program. Why?"

"mama, why did he send you?"

"just a note saying he was not going to be home till late and he would explain later and to stay the night."

"So mama, either you aren't telling us the truth or someone else is using your link but seams to use more than a simple note was sent."

"not that I recived"

"Fine, we are done with you for now, we would like you to escort us over to Agent McGee's house so we can check his computer. Seams he has a Dog we also need you to deal with. We were there earlier but couldn't gain entry." The agent said looking at his partner

"oh Jethro he's a baby once he knows you but if he doesn't whatch out just ask McGee, that is how he came to meet Jethro." Abby said relasing the story wasn't nessary as the Agents both already probly knew the story.

"where is Agent McGee?" Abby aksed the two Agent as they rose to escort her out of the room.

"he is still in custody miss, until this matter is resolved he will remain there."

"oh can I see him, to get his key" Abby asked just want to see him.

"mama, sorry that won't work with us we know you have his key and acesss to his computer system, so if you will just help us then we can clear your friend, if not we can do this the CIA's way and well just help us mama." One of the Agents said holding the door open for Abby to walk though.

"Ab's General Hoenicke will escort you to Tim's house with these Agents. Tony is already there waiting for you. I need to help them question Agent McGee." Gibbs placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. As he walked away down the hall. The number of different agency in the building was amazing. She walked with the 2 agents toward the bullpen. Honicke was seated at McGee's desk with another Agent both looked puzzled.

"Can I help you with something on McGee's computer General?" Abby asked making eye contact with Genreal Honicke.

"Please, do" The general motioned for his Agent to move from the chiar behind McGee's computer so Abby could sit. The General made eye contact his eye's where warm and friendly, finally someone looked in her eyes.

"ok, general what can I do for you."

"I need to see a index on all McGee's files he has sent and received in the last week."

"uh, that could take awhile, see all McGee's computers and mine route though this machine it's how we firewall and back up things."

"Ok, so your saying that the entire NCIS forinces and computer system goes though this computer."

"No, I'm saying at some level everything that comes in or out of this office goes though this computer, we don't store stuff here that in the main server of course but we route it though this computer for security reason, you see…. Abby explain to the General how they scan for virus, hackers and bugs though this system that Mcgee and her co-wrote."

"ok, forget this now, I don't have hours to comb though every file at NCIS, let just go to his house."

Ch-9


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, Sorry for not updating. Life has become busy and I've lost my flow for the story…. If anyone would like to take it on and run with it great otherwise I afraid it might be a long while till I get back into it. Do what ever you want of coarse, just don't kill off the dog. 

Wolfcoto


End file.
